Arranged
by CIDans
Summary: Yeh story maine dil se sachvi pe likhe hai with a new concept. plz padna aur review karna
1. Chapter 1

**This story is a new concept of mine. I hope everyone woud like it.**

* * *

**In Sachin's house**

Sachin was present in the kitchen preparing delicious dishes and humming a sweet song. Suddenly he heard the doorbell. A smile crept on his face and he went to open the door. A man and a woman were standing at the door.

_Sachin(making childish face): Itna late laga diya apne. Main kitne der se aap logon ka wait kar raha tha._

_The lady(placing her hand on sachin's head): Kaisa hai mera shehzaada._

_Sachin: Thik hu maa._

[ SM = sachin's mother SF= Sachin's father]

_SF: Sirf maa papa ko gale nahi lagayega.( And he hugged his father tightly)._

_SM: Agar baap beta ka prem milap ho gaya ho to ander chalo._

They all went inside and sachin's parents went to freshen up. In the meantime sachin set up the dining table. They had their dinner together with lots of chit chats and all went to sleep.

In the morning. Sachin was sleeping as he has taken holiday from the bureau to spend time with his parents. His mother came into the room and saw him sleeping. A sweet smile came on his mother's face seeing her son sleeping like a little kid.

_SM( still smiling): Sote hue kitna masoom lagta ha._

She went near him and sat beside his head.

_SM(caressing sachin's hair): Sachi beta utho._

_Sachin(in sleepy tone): Thodi der sone do na maa._

_SM: Nahi ab aur nahi sona chalo utho._

_Sachin(getting up from bed):__Achha thik hai jaisa aap bhi aapki baat thodi taal sakta hoon._

_SM: Achha meri koi baat nahi taaloge_

_Sachin(placing his head on her mother's lap): Haan apki koi baat nahi taalunga._

_SM: Agar main kahu ki maine teri zindagi ke liye ek faisla kiya hai to._

_Sachin: To aapka hukum saarakho par._

_SM: Sachi.._

_Sachin: Haa_

_SM: Maine tere liye ladki dhundhi hai._

_Sachin(with shocked expressions): Kaun ladki. Kaise ladki. Mujhe koi ladki nahi chahiye._

_SM: Abhi tune kaha ki main jo bolu woh sahi aur abhi mana kar diya._

_Sachin(realizing his mistake): Woh mana nahi kar raha tha bas puch raha tha._

_SM(smiling): Mere saath lawyer mrs. Prajapati kaaam karti hai na unke family friend ki beti hai aur tujhe sabse acchi baat pata hai woh bhi tere tarah police officer hai._

_Sachin(making faces): Woh to thik hai maa par apko pata hai na mujhe shaddi nahi karni._

_SM: Are yeh kya baat hui ki shaddi nahi karni. Itne saal tu settle ho raha tha iss liye maine kuch nahi kaha par ab tu well settled ho gaya hai iss liye main teri shaddi ki baat kar rahi hu aur woh bhi itne pyaar se baki main chahu to tere saath zabardasti bhi kar sakti hu._

_Sachin: Main shaddi ke liye ready nahi hu._

_SM: Kya matlab hai ready nahi hu 27 yrs ka ho gaya hai tu. Jab tere papa tere jitne the tab tu 4 yrs ka tha._

_Sachin: Par.._

_SM: koi par var nahi sunungi main. Aaj sham ko hum ladki dekhne ja rahe aur bina kisi thos wajah ke tu iss ladki ko reject nahi karega. Ab chal aur breakfast karle. Phir sham ki taiyari bhi karni hai._

**In The Evening**

Sachin was getting ready in his room. He was wearing black jeans with milky white shirt and a black watch. He was combing his hair just then her mother entered his room.

_SM(without looking at him): Sachin ready ho gaya._

_Sachin: Ha maa._

Sachin's mother saw him. He was looking smart in those clothes. His mother smiled.

SM(placing her hand on his cheeks): mera bachha rajkumar lag raha hai.

Sachin(giving shy smile): Kya maa aap bhi..

SF: Ab sachin ko hi dekhti rahogi to ladki dekhne kab jayenge.

SM: Chalo waise bhi late ho gaya hai.

**AT Girl's house**

The girl's mother was running here and there giving instructions about the evening.

_Girl's mother(to herself): Ek kaam nahi hota kisi se ghar mein. Sab kuch mujhe hi dekhna padta hai. Inse kaha tha mithai lane ke liye to ab tak nahi layi aur yeh ladki ise bhi kaha tha ki aaj jaldi aa jana par abhi tak nahi aayi. Ab yeh kab aayagi aur kab taiyaar __ nahi kya hoga._

Soon a doorbell is heard and the girl's mother runs to open the door.

_Girl's mother: Kaha reh gayi thi tu pata hai main tera kabse wait kar rahi hu._

_Girl: Maa woh kaam tha.._

_Girl's mother: achha thik hai badme batana. Ab jaldi se ja aur ready ho ja. Maine tere kapde nikal ke rakhe hain._

_Girl: Maa ready kyu aaj kuch special hai._

_Girl's mother: Tu bhi bohot sawal puchte hai. Ye CID-CID karna bandh kar aur ja ready ho ja._

The girl went in her room to get ready. She was wearing a beautiful pink kurta with blue jeans and silver bracelet. She was looking stunning in that dress when her mother entered her room.

_Girl's mother: Meri bachi ekdum pari lag rahi hai. Tujhe to ladke wale dekhte hi pasand kar lenge._

_Girl: Kaun ladka , Kaunse ladke wale?_

_Girl's mother: Wahi jo aaj tujhe dekhne aane wale hai._

_Girl: Maa apne phir se mujhse bina puche ladke wale ghar bula liye._

_Girl's mother: Achha to tujhse kya na sunne ke liye puchu._

_Girl: Mujhe nahi karni hai shaddi._

_Girl's mother: Tu aisi ulti seedhi baatein karna bandh kar. Ek to itni mushkil se tere liya achhe ghar ka ladka dhunda hai woh bhi tere tarah police officer aur tu keh rahi hai ki mujhe shaddi nahi karni_

_Girl: par.._

_Girl's mother: Bas mujhe kuch nahi sunna hai aur iss bar bina mujhe karan bataye tu yeh ladka reject bhi nahi karegi._

Doorbell interrupted their discussion. The girl's father opened the door and greets sachin and his family. Sachin touched the feet of the girl's father and they all sat on the sofa. The girl's mother came out from the room after giving instructions to the girl.

_Sachin(after touching feet of girl's mother): Namaste aunty._

_Girl's mother: Namaste beta._

_Girl's father: Aap log thik se pahuch gaye koi taklif to nahi hui ghar dhundne mein._

_SF: are nahi koi taklif nahi hui._

The girl comes out of the kitchen with tea as instructed by her mother. She hands the cup to sachin and both look at each other. The girl's hands started shivering on seeing sachin and the cup of tea felled down.

_Sachin(with shocked expressions): Purvi..._

_Purvi(apologetically):Sorry sir woh..._

_SM: Sachin tu janta hai ise_

_Sachin: Ha maa yeh meri junior hai purvi._

_[PM= purvi's mother, PF= Purvi's father]_

_PM: yeh to achhi baat hai bache ek dusre ko jante hain._

_SM: Ha yeh to sachme achhi baat hai.(to purvi) Aao beta betho._

Sachin and purvi went dumb seeing each other but their parents were much happy. They talked for hours and sachin and his parents left after dinner.

**In Sachin's house**

_SM:(seeing sachin's odd expressions)Tujhe kya hua._

_Sachin: Kya hua. Woh meri junior hai._

_SM: ha to._

_Sachin: To main apni junior se shaddi kaise kar sakta hoon. Kaisa lagega sabko._

_SM: Waisa hi jaisa tere sir ki shaddi mein lag raha tha sabko (his mother is talking about dayareya)_

_Sachin: Unki love marriage thi._

_SM: Ha to tu arranged kar le. _

_Sachin: par._

_SM: bas agar junior hone ke siva koi problem hai to mujhe kal subah tak bata dena nahi to kal main tumhari engagement fix kardungi_.

_Sachin(in mind): Maa meri koi baat nahi sunengi. Aur purvi mein aise koi kami bhi nahi hai jo main bata saku. Kal subah tak ka wait karta hoon agar bhagwan ne chaha to purvi hi mujhe reject kar degi._

* * *

Kya sachvi ki engagement hogi?

**Pz review achha ya bura har tarike ke review dena taki pata chale ki story kaise hai.**


	2. Engaged

**In Sachin's house**

It was early morning and everyone was sitting at the dining table having breakfast. Suddenly the phone rang and sachin's mother picked it up.

_SM: Hello._

_PM: Hello main purvi ki maa bol rahi hu._

_SM: Kaise hain aap aur purvi woh kaise hai_

_PM: Ji sab thik hai. Maine kal ke baare main baat karne ke liye phone kiya tha. Aap ne koi faisla kiya._

_SM: Dekhiye hume toh purvi bohot pasand hain. Hum toh bas aap ke javab ka intezar kar rahe the._

_PM: Purvi ko bhi sachin pasand hain._

_SM: yeh toh bohot aachi baat hain ab toh jald se jald inki shaddi karva dete hain._

_PM: Ji socha toh maine bhi kuch aisa hi tha par do din baad se shrad shru ho raha hai aur aap toh jaante hain na shrad ke mahine main koi shubh kam nahi karte. Ab do din main inki shaddi toh nahi kara sakte._

_SM: Apki baat to sahi hai do din main shaddi toh nahi hogi lekin agar aapko koi aitraaz na ho to Kal inki engagement kara dete hain aur shrad khatam hone ke baad shaddi. _

_PM: Isme aitraaz hone wali kaunsi baat hain. Main kal engagement ki taiyari kar deti hoon._

Sachin's mother kept the phone and went to the dining table.

_Sachin(with curious expressions): Kya boli woh._

_SM: Kya bole gi. Mera bacha hai hi itna achha ki sabko pasand aa jata hai._

_Sachin: Kya purvi ko main pasand hu._

_SM: Ha toh isme itna chok ne wali kaunsi baat hai. Aise kaunsi burai hai tujme jo use tu pasand nahi hoga. Ab ye sab discussion chodo aur engagement ki taiyari karo._

_Sachin: Engagement!_

_SM: ha engagement woh do din baad se shrad shru ho rahe hain iss liye tumhari mangni kal hi fix ki hain humne. Ab jaldi jaldi khao aur bhi bohot kaam karne hain._

**In purvi's house**

Purvi's mother was happy after fixing her engagement.

_Purvi(on seeing smile on her mother's face): Kya hua maa._

_PM: Wohi jo hona tha. Mere pari ko bhala koi mana kar sakta hai_

_Purvi: Matlab unhone haa kardi par kyu._

_PM: Ab isme kyu wali kaunsi baat hain. Use tu pasand hai iss liye usne haan kardi. Ab chalo bohot kaam hai kal engagement hai aur mujhe taiyari bhi karni hai._

_Purvi(in mind): Sir ko main pasand hu. Par aisa kaise ho sakta hai. Pichle teen saal mein good morning aur case ke discussion ke alava baat hi kaunsi ki hai unhone. Pure din ya to case ya toh files main ghuse rehte hain. Pata nahi aisa kaunsa bhoot chada unhe ki mujhe pasand kar liya._

**On evening of engagement**

The whole CID team was present at sachvi's engagement. All the boys were sitting in the hall with sachin and all the girls were helping purvi to dress up in hotel's room.

**In the hall:**

_Freddy: Sir main aaj bohot khush hu ki aapki shaddi ho rahi hai. Ab aap bhi mere team main aa jaoge._

_Daya: Are waah freddy 6 months pehle mere aur abhijeet ki shaddi main to tumne hume apni team main nahi liya aur ab sachin ko apni team main le rahe ho._

_Freddy: Are sir woh aapki to love marriage thi aur sachin sir to mere tarah arranged marriage kar rahe hai._

_Abhijeet(seeing sachin's face): Kya baat hai ye tumhare chehre ke rang kyu udd gaye haai._

_Sachin: Nahi sir woh bas._

_Daya: woh bas.._

_Sachin: Thodi si nervousness ho rahi hai. Woh pehle baar engagement kar raha hu na._

_Daya: Ab usme darne wali kaunse baat hai. Engagement to ek na ek din sabki hoti hai. Aur tum chinta mat karo main aur abhijeet purvi ko samjha ke rakhenge woh tumhe shaddi ke baad nahi maregi._

And everyone burst out laughing.

**In the hotel room:**

All the girl's were helping purvi to get ready.

_Purvi(seeing shreya's big smile): Tujhe itni khushi kyu ho rahi hai. Engagement to meri hai._

_Shreya: Engagement tere hai par chutkara to mujhe mil raha hai na._

_Purvi: Chutkara kaisa chutkara main CID chod ke nahi ja rahi hu._

_Shreya: Main tere khichai wali baton se chutkare ki baat kar rahi hu. Jab dekho tab mere aur daya ke piche padi rehti thi. Ab sachin sir se shaddi ho jayegi to main bhi dekhungi tu unse baat kiye bina bureau main kaise baith ti hai._

_Purvi(making faces): Aisa kuch nahi hoga._

_Shreya: Tu ruk ja do tin din baad khud sir ke aage piche ghumne lagagi._

_Purvi: ha ha dekh lenge._

Purvi's mother called purvi for engagement. The rings were exchanged and sachin and purvi were tied in a bond which will lead them to become _sachvi_ one day.

**After the engagement:**

**In the CID bureau**

It was early morning and as usual sachin was alone in the bureau completing his pending work. His eyes was buried in the file just then shreya entered the bureau followed by purvi.

_Shreya: Good morning sir._

_Sachin(with eyes buried in file): Good morning._

_Purvi(who has made a new hairstyle)(in trying to show him tone): Good morning sir.._

_Sachin(with same indifferent way): Good morning._

Purvi stared him for few seconds to grab his attention but as she didn't got any she went away with a pout. She started working on the opposite desk with her eyes situated at him with a killer look.

_Purvi(in mind): Had hai. Ek good morning bhi thik se nahi bol sakte. Kal engagement hui hai aur aaj aisa behave kar rahe hai jaise main koi mamuli junior hu. Ek baar bhi mere taraf nahi dekha aur mera naye hair style ko bhi notice nahi kiya bas uss boring se file main ghuse hue hain jaise engagement use ke saath hui ho. Pata nahi maa-papa ko bhi inke jaisa over workaholic type ka hi insan mia tha mera rishta karne ke liye. _

Shreya placed her hand on purvi's shoulder and she came out of her thought's.

_Shreya: Kya hua purvi. Kaha kho gayi tum._

_Purvi: Kuch nahi bas kuch soch rahi thi._

_Shreya:(in teasing tone) Kya soch rahi thi..._

_Purvi(changing the topic): Woh mere hairstyle ke bare main soch rahi thi. Kaisa hai mera naya hairstyle._

_Shreya: Kafi aacha hai._

And they both started to talk about purvi's hairstyle. This distracted sachin's concentration and he moved his eyes towards them looking purvi with his _tirchi nazar_.

_Sachin(in mind): Ye purvi bhi subah subah kam karne ki jagah pe ye kya leke baithe hai. Do din ka kam pending hai aur yeh yaha apne hairstyle pe reviews ekatha kar rahi hai. Engagement ho gayi lekin bachpana nahi gaya. Kitna ajib sa bacho wala bubbly nature hai iska. Logon ko hairstyle aisa dikha rahi hai jaise nursery ke bache apna naya compass box dikhate hai. Pata nahi maa ko aisa kyu lagta hai ki yeh mere liye perfect hai._

* * *

_Agar ek dusre ke liye hai inki aise defination to kaisa hoga inka equation? Tune in to know more.._

**_Aur plzz review karo itne kam review milte hain ki pata hi nahi chalta ki story aachi hai ya buri._**


	3. Unknown feelings

Everyone comes in the bureau and a case is reported. ACP sends sachin purvi and pankaj to investigate.

**In the car**

Sachin is driving the car while purvi is sitting beside him and pankaj on the backseat. Meanwhile a SMS comes on pankaj's mobie.

_Pankaj(seeing the SMS): Haa Haa_

_Purvi: Kya hua pankaj tum has kyu rahe ho._

_Pankaj: Purvi mujhe mere friend ne joke send kiya hai._

_Purvi: Achha mujhe bhi sunao._

_Pankaj: Ek bar ek chiti aur hathi scooter pe jaa rahe hote hain aur unka accident ho jata hai chiti ko bohot chot agti hai par hathi ko kuch nahi hota kyuki usne helmet pehna hota hai._

Purvi and pankaj both start laughing at this joke but sachin interrupts their enjoyment by his false cough.

_Purvi(in mind): Ye dekho. Pehle to bureau main mera hairstyle notice nahi kiya aur ab car main ek joke sharing se inke gale main kharash ho rahi hai. Adhe ghante se bina koi baat kiye gadi chale rahe hain. Kuch nahi to kam se kam joke pe ek smile hi de dete. Itna bhi bura joke nahi tha. _

_Sachin(in mind): Ye purvi bhi na agar intelligence aur body hata do to bilkul pankaj ki behen lagti hai. Dono aise has rahe hain ki pata nahi kaunsa toap joke hai. Wahi purana ghisa pita hathi aur chiti. Aur maa keh rahe thi ki humari jodi perfect hai. Pata nahi kis angle se unko hum perfect lage honge._

**At the place of investigation**

They knocked the door of a house and a woman opened the door.

_Woman: Kaun hai aap log? Kise milna hai aap logon ko?_

_Sachin: Hum log CID se hai. Hume raghu se milna hai._

_Woman: Raghu yaha nahi rehta._

_Purvi: Lekin humare records main to yahi ka address likha hai._

_Woman: Dekhiye jail jaane se pehle woh yaha rehta tha par jail jaane ke baad main use kabhi nahi mile aur woh bhi chutne ke baad yaha nahi aaya. Main yaha akeli rehti hoon._

_Sachin: achha thik hai agar kuch pata chale to hume zaroor batayega._

_Woman: Ji thik hai._

The woman closed the door and they all turned back to move but purvi was standing there thinking about something.

_Pankaj: Kya hua nahi chalna hai._

_Purvi: Sir mujhe kuch gadbad lag rahi hai._

_Sachin: Gadbad kaise gadbad._

_Purvi: Sir us aurat ne kaha ki woh akele rehti hai. lekin uske ghar main maine ek admi ki shirt latki hui dekhi. Sir mujhe to lagta hai ki raghu ab bhi is aurat se milne ata hain._

They knocked the door once again and arrested the woman. Purvi slapped her in her style and the woman started confessing.

_Sachin: Raghu kaha hai._

_Woman: aap logon ko kaise pata chal gaya ki raghu mujhse milne ata hai._

_Purvi: woh to tumhare ghar main shirt dekh kar hi hum samaj gaye the. Ab batao raghu kaha hai._

_Woman: Woh shehar ke bahar wale jungle gaya hai kise kam se._

_Sachin(to pankaj): Tum is aurat ko lekar bureau jao main aur purvi jungle jakar dekhte hain._

Sachin and purvi headed towards the jungle.

**In the car**

Purvi was sitting quietly beside sachin and sachin was busy thinking something.

_Sachin(in mind): Waise itna kam kaam bhi nahi karti purvi. Kafi aacha detection power hai iska. Itni choti si baat bhi notice kar li. Waise bhi abhi to sirf teen saal hue hai ise CID join kiye hui thoda bohot hasi mazak to sare juniors karte hain isme aisa kuch sochne wali baat nahi thi.(and he smiles seeing at purvi)_

**At the jungle**

Purvi and sachin entered the jungle for finding raghu. Purvi was looking here and there and suddenly her eyes fell on sachin who was smiling as if he was remembering happy moments of his life.

_Purvi: Kya hua sir aap kuch soch rahe hai_

_Sachin(coming in reality): Are nahi bas aise hi kuch yaad aa gaya._

_Purvi(curiously): Kya yaad aa gaya._

_Sachin: Kuch nahi bas bachpan ki baatein._

_Purvi(like a little kid): Mujhe batao na I promise main kisi ko nahi bataungi._

_Sachin: Jab main 7 yrs ka tha tab humare ghar ke paas apple orchads the. Main apne doston ko sher ki aawaz nikal ke darata tha. Bada maza aata tha mujhe chod ke sab darr jaate the. Sabko lagta tha ki main bohot bahadur hu ki sher se bhi nahi darta. _

_Purvi(suprisingly)(in mind): Sir aur woh bhi logon ko sher banke darate the. Aise kaam to bache karte hain. Sir ko dekhke to kisi angle se nahi lagta tha ki woh aise kaam bhi karte honge. Shayad sir itne bhi khadus nahi hai jitna maine socha tha. Ab woh bhi to senior hai discipline rakhna unki duty hai shayad iss liye faltu jokes pe nahi haste. Isme itna bura sochne wali baat nahi thi._

Suddenly sachin spots raghu and they both run to arrest him. They brought him to bureau where he confesses that his boss always comes at Spark night club. ACP sends sachin and purvi in undercover at night club.

**At the night club**

Sachin and purvi were on the dance floor waiting for the criminal. Soon they spot him and go near him.

_Sachin: Kaise ho Gagan._

_Gagan: Kaun ho tum log aur mera naam kaise jaante ho._

_Purvi: Naam hi kya hum to tumhari puri kundli jaante hain._

Gagan smelled something fishy and placed gun on purvi's head to get out of the situation.

_Sachin: Dekho chod do use varna tumhari kher nahi._

_Gagan: Meri chodo iski socho. Agar ek kadam bhi aage badhaya to main ise goli maar dunga. Ab tumhari bhalayi isi me hain ki main jo kehta hu woh karo._

_Gagan(pointing towards a room with glass walls): Kamre main jao._

_Sachin: Pehle purvi ko chodo._

_Gagan: Jaisa kehta hu waisa karo. Varna ye nahi bachegi._

Sachin nodded and entered the room. Gagan locked him from outside and took purvi along with him.

_Sachin(banging the glass walls): Mujhe kaise bhi karke yaha se bahar nikal na hoga. _

He broke the glass door to come out of the room but as a consequence his arms and legs were severely cut because of glass pieces. His head was injured and blood was oozing out uncontrollably. His yellow shirt soon become red with blood but he was in no concern with it.

Gagan took purvi to his car and pushed her aside. Her head banged with the floor and she became unconscious. Meanwhile sachin came running and he shot the tyre of gagan's car. Gagan's car left it's control and banged in the wall. Sachin ran and open the door and tried to find purvi.

_Sachin(in fierce voice): Kaha hai purvi._

_Gagan: Woh..(pointing towards purvi)_

_Sachin pushed him inside and locked the car and ran towards purvi._

_Sachin(shaking her): Purvi tum thik to ho .._

_Purvi(gaining consciousness) : Ha main thik hu sir.(she notice his shirt red with blood): Aapko kya hua._

_Sachin: Mujhe kuch bhi to nahi. Main bilkul thik hu._

_Purvi: (in orderly tone)Thik hu ka kya matlab hai. Itna khoon nikal raha hai aur kah rahe hai ki thik hu. Jaldi hospital chaliye._

They sent gagan to the bureau and sachin went to the hospital for dressing. The case was solved and everyone went their home.

**At Purvi's house**

Purvi was sitting in her bedroom thinking.

_Purvi(in mind): Ye acanak se mujhe kya ho raha hai. Pehle bar to nahi hai ki sir ko chot lagi ho. Aur waise bhi sir ko chahe kitne bhi chot lagi ho woh hamesha pehle mujrim ko pakadte hain aur yeh baat to sabko pata hai. Aaj kis haq se maine unhe kaha ki aapko hospital hi chalna padega. Aisa kaunsa haq banta hai mera..._

**At The hospital**

_Sachin(in mind): Mujhe ho kya raha hai. Woh purvi ko sirf gira ke hi to gaya tha usme itna hyper hone wali kaunsi baat thi. Ise pehle bhi to purvi behosh ho chuki hai. Maine aise toh kabhi react nahi kiya. Yeh aaj kyu mujhe aisa alag ajnabee sa ehsaas ho raha hai.._

* * *

**Whats the unknown feeling?**

Plzzzz review taki pata chale ki story aachi hai ya nahi.


	4. The wedding

_**Thank you everyone for your reviews..**_

* * *

_**After one month...**_

**At sachin's home**

Sachin and his parents are sitting in the living room.

_SM(on the phone): Ha kal hi hai. Aur aap sab ko ana hai. Sachin bhi aap sab ko bohot yaad kar raha tha. Achha thik hai bye.(to sachin) Tune apne office walo ko to invitation diya na...(on not getting an answer).sachin..sachin_

_Sachin(coming out of his thoughts): Ha.._

_SM: Tune apne office walo ko kal haldi ka invitation diya?_

_Sachin: Ha maa.._

_SM(sitting close to sachin): Kya hua?_

_Sachin: Kuch bhi to nahi._

_SM: Koi to baat hai. Kya hua._

_Sachin: Ye sab bohot jaldi jaldi nahi ho raha hai._

_SM: Kya jaldi ho raha hai._

_Sachin: yahi haldi, shaddi ._

_SM: Shaddi ke bare main soch kar tensed hai._

_Sachin: ha._

_SM(smiling): Isme tensed hone wali kaunsi baat hai. Tujhe apni maa pe bharosa hai na. Main kya tere zindagi ke galat faisle karungi._

_Sachin: Nahi to._

_SM: Achha to ab ja aur so ja kal haldi bhi to hai._

_Sachin: Hmm..._

**At purvi's home**

Purvi was sitting in her room just then ananya enters the room.

_Ananya(carrying two dresses in hand): Di kal main kaunsa dress pehnu._

_Purvi(coming out of thoughts): Ha.._

_Ananya: Kaha khoye hue ho. Achha ye batao ki kal haldi main mein kaunsa dress pehnu. Ye yellow wala jo bilkul haldi ke colour se match karta hain ya ye red wala bilkul contrast lagega._

_Purvi: Mujhe nahi pata. Ja maa se puch._

_Ananya(making angry face): Ye achha hai. Maa kehti hai main busy hoon purvi se puch aur aap kehte ho ki maa se puch meri to koi izzat hi nahi hai ghar mein._

_Purvi: Achha thik hai ye red wala pehen le tujhpe suit karega._

_Ananya: Pakka na mujhe apki unique shaddi main joke nahi banna hai._

_Purvi: Ab mere shaddi main unique kya hai._

_Ananya: Are unique hi to hai bilkul Hollywood aur bollywood mix. Tom cruise jaise dikhne wale jiju woh bhi daniel radcliffe jaise smile wale jo bruce le type fight kar sakte ho. Aur unki hum saath saath hai type ki family aur apki hum apke hai kaun type ki shaddi. Hui na unique._

_Purvi: Ha unique toh hai._

_Ananya: Achha ab main jaati hoon. Good night._

**At the hall**

_**Haldi ki rasam...**_

Everyone was present for the haldi ceremony of sachin and purvi. Sachin was sitting on a stool wearing a white kurta and pygama. Sachin's parents and all relatives applied haldi on him.

_SM( to ACP): Saare rishtedaro ne haldi laga di hai ab bas aap sab hi baaki hai._

_ACP: Achha thik hai._

The whole CID team went to apply haldi on sachin.

_Abhijeet: Daya ek baat notice ki._

_Daya: Kya boss._

_Abhijeet: Sachin haldi main bada cute lag raha hai._

_Daya: Woh to hai. Shreya ek kam karo sachin ka photo khich lo badme iske bacho ko dikhayenge._

_Sachin(blushing): Kya sir aap bhi._

_Abhijeet: Are haldi to pele layayi thi ye tumhara chehra laal kaise ho gaya._

_Taarika: Lagta hai purvi ke bare main soch ke laal ho gaya hai._

_ACP: Jo bhi ho mera beta bada pyara lag raha hai._

_Pankaj: Ha sir bikul kesar wale dudh jaise jispe gulab ki pattiya dali ho._

_And everyone burst out laughing on pankaj._

_SM: Agar hasna hasana ho gaya ho to haldi nikal lo. Tere haldi nikal ne ke baad hi purvi ko haldi lagegi._

Sachin's mother washed sachin's haldi and everyone went to apply haldi on purvi.

_Shreya(while applying haldi): Purvi tu badi kismat wai hai. Sachin sir bohot aache hai. _

_Purvi: Kyu woh kismat wale nahi hai._

_Shreya: Hai na. Futi kismat wale._

_Purvi: Futi kismat. Tu kehna kya chahti hai._

_Shreya: Ab tere jaise afat jiske gale padegi woh to futi kismat wala hi hoga._

_Purvi: Daya sir aap dekho na shreya mujhse kya keh rahe hai. Aap ise kuch kehte kyu nahi._

_Abhijeet: Ab woh kya kahega. Woh to khud joru ka gulam hai._

_Daya: Achha main joru ka gulam hu jaise ki din raat tarika ji main karta hu._

_Abhijeet: Woh to...(changing the topic)purvi ki maa aa gayi haldi nikalne._

_**Mehandi ki rasam..**_

Purvi was sitting encircled by the girl's gang. She was wearing a beautiful green ghagra choli with golden embroidery and gold ornaments. Sachin was sitting on the opposite side quietly wearing a cream sherwani.

_Tarika: Mehandi toh bohot khubsurat lag rahi hai._

_Ananya: Mehandi to common hai woh to mere di ki wajah se itni beautiful lag rahi hai._

_Shreya: Abhi hi decide kar liya pehle mehandi khatam to hone do._

_Purvi: Are ho to gayi ab kya baki hai._

_Shreya: Sabse important chiz hi to baki hai._

_Purvi: Woh kya._

_Shreya: Abhi to sachin sir ke naam ka initial likhna baki hai. Ye le likh diya(to tarika) Sachin sir ko yaha bulao unka initial dhund ne ke liye._

_Tarika tells abhijeet to bring sachin. Abhijeet goes and sits beside sachin_

_Abhijeet: Yaha kyu baithe ho chalo waha ._

_Sachin: Ab sir main waha jake kya karunga. Kaunsa mujhe mehandi lagani hai._

_Abhijeet: Kya karunga matlab. Apni hone wali biwi ki mehandi dekhoge chalo._

_Sachin: Achha thik hai._

_Abhijeet and sachin move towards opposite side along with the boy's gang._

_Tarika(forwarding purvi's hands): Dhundo._

_Sachin: Kya dhundu._

_Tarika: Apne naam ka initial dhundo ya to._

_Sachin: Ya to.._

_Shreya:Ya to hume nek do._

_Tarika: Waise aacha hoga ki nek de do kyu ki naam ka initial to tumhe milega nahi._

_Abhijeet: Aise kaise nahi milega. Ye humara CID ka sher hai aur CID registan main se bhi pin dhund nikalti hai. Iss mehandi main se naam ka initial dhundna kaunsi badi chiz hai. Kyu daya._

_Daya: Ha bhai.(to sachin) Ab ye CID ki izzat ka sawal hai jaldi se naam ka initial dhundo aur inka muh bandh karo._

_Sachin(after trying hard to find initial of his name): Mil gaya.._

_Shreya: Kaha?_

_Sachin: Yeh dekho yaha.(and he showed the hidden S)_

_Shreya(with a frown): Ha ha thik hai._

_And the mehandi rasam was over with lots of dance and music._

_**Sangeet ki rasam..**_

Purvi was sitting alone wearing a beautiful pink lengha and diamond jewellery just then sachin's mother comes there carrying a box.

_SM: Arey mere bahu to bilkul pari lag rahi hai. Ab chalo issey baat pe haath agey karo.(and she opens the box and take out pair of gold Kangan's studded with blue Neelam and red rubies)._

_Purvi(childishly): Ab isme gift dene wali kaunsi baat hai._

_SM (smiling on her childish behavior): Beta yeh gift nahi hai. Yeh hamare khandani kangan hai jo ghar main ane wai nayi bahu ko mehandi lagne ke baad sangeet pe diye jaate hain. Taki uski zindagi mehandi ke rang aur sangeet ke sur se bhari rahe. Chalo ab inhe pehan lo taki hum sangeet ki rasam shru kar sake._

And she makes purvi wear those kangan.

And the sangeet function was over with lots of dance and music.

_**Shaddi...**_

Sachin was sitting in the mandap wearing white sherwani with golden embroidery and golden pagadi.

_Pandit: Jaldi se dulhan ko bulaiye. Muhurat nikla jaa raha hai._

_PM: Ji ha._

Soon shreya and tarika brought purvi down. She was wearing a beautiful red shaddi ka joda with heavy jewelery and khandani kangan. They made her sit beside sachin in the mandap. The pandit started the rituals.

_Pandit: Sarve mangal mangalye shive sarvad sadhike sharanye brahmake gauri narayani namastute. Aap log phero ke liye khade ho jaye._

_**Saat phere.**_

_Phela vachan:_ They pledge that they would provide a prospered living for the household or the family that they would look after and avoid those that might hinder their healthy living.

_Dusra vachan:_ They promise that they would develop their physical, mental and spiritual powers in order to lead a lifestyle that would be healthy.

_Teesra Vachan:_ Couple promises to earn a living and increase by righteous and proper means, so that their materialistic wealth increases manifold.

_Chautha Vachan_: The couple pledges to acquire knowledge, happiness and harmony by mutual love, respect, understanding and faith.

_Paanchva Vachan_: They vow to have expand their heredity by having children, for whom, they will be responsible. They also pray to be blessed with healthy, honest and brave children.

_Chattha Vachan:_ They pray for self-control of the mind, body and soul and longevity of their marital relationship.

_Satva Vachan_: They promise that they would be true and loyal to each other and would remain companions and best of friends for the lifetime.

_Pandit: Aaj se aap dono pati patni huye._

_**Vidaai..**_

Purvi was crying as well as her parents and sister.

_Ananya: Di aap mujhse milne aaoge na._

_Purvi: Ha kyu nahi zaroor aaungi aur tu bhi aa jana jab tera dil kare(and she wiped her tears)._

_Shreya(crying and hugging purvi): Mujhe bhi tere bohot yaad aayegi._

_Purvi(in childish tone): Kyu main tujhe chod kar thori ja rahi hu. Har roz bureau to aaungi hi na. Tu itna kyu ro rahi hai._

_Shreya: Woh bas aise hi.._

Sachin smiles seeing this and they both set off to sachin's home.

**At sachin's house.**

_SM: (placing the rice filled kalash at the doorstep): Chalo ab ise apne right pav se gira kar gruh pravesh karo._

_Purvi pushed the kalash and they both entered the 's parents went inside and took their bags and came out._

_SF: Chalo ab chale._

_Sachin: Arey maa papa aap kaha jaa rahe ho. Abhi to shaddi hui hai kamse kam kuch din to ruk jao._

_SM: Rukna to mujhe bhi hai lekin tere shaddi ke chakar main already NGO ka kafi kam pending pada hai aur tere papa ko bhi kam hai aur upar se baarish ka season hai iss liye kolkata jaane ke liye bohot kam flights milte hai. Ye flight bhi bohot mushkil se mile hai._

_Sachin: Main aapko airport chodke ata hu._

_SF: Uski zaroorat nahi padegi maine taxi bula li hai. Waise bhi tu thak gaya hai aaram kar._

_Sachin(hugging his father): Itni kaunsi jaldi hai aap ko jaane ki. Thode din bhi mere saath nahi rukoge._

_SF: Ab isme rone wali kaunsi baat hai. Common ab bacho ki tarah rona bandh karo aur behave like grown up boy._

_SM: Hmm aur apna aur purvi ka khayal rakhna. Chalo hum chalte hai._

_Sachin(separating from his father): Main aap dono ko niche tak chodke ata hu._

_He goes to drop his parents. Meanwhile purvi goes inside sachin's room and sits on the bed thinking about something and she fetch a pen and pad and start scribbling._

_Sachin(entering the room): Ahmm.._

_Purvi keeps the pad aside and makes a gloomy face._

_Sachin(sitting beside her): Dekho purvi main samaj ta hu ki tumhe apne maa papa ki yaad aa rahi hai. Waise tum chaho to kal unse milne chali jaana bas iss tarah dukhi mat ho. _

_Purvi: Main dukhi nahi hu bas kuch soch rahi hu. _

_Sachin: Kya soch rahi ho tum._

_Purvi: Shreya ke bare mein._

_Sachin: Shreya ke bare main kya soch rahe ho tum._

_Purvi: Uski baaton ke bare main soch rahi thi._

_Sachin: Kaunsi baatein._

_Purvi: Wohi jo woh hamesha karti thi shaddi se pehle. Main aur daya sir yaha gaye main aur daya sir waha gaye humne aisa kiya humne waisa kiya. Pata hai ye sab sunke main bhi sochte thi ki mujhe koi milega toh main bhi yeh karungi aur woh karungi. Par yaha toh kuch samaj main aiye use pehle hi shaddi ho gaye. Mere sare arman dhare ke dhare reh gaye._

_Sachin: Koi baat nahi purvi pehle nahi to ab pure kar lena waise bhi ACP sir ne hume 4-5 days ki chutti di hain. In chuttiyon main tum jaha bologi hum wahi jayenge. Achha toh batao tumhe kaha jaana hai._

_Purvi handled him the paper pad._

_Sachin: Ye kya hai._

_Purvi: Padh lo._

_Sachin(reading):My dream spots: panvel khadi.. Assel world...Beach_

_Purvi: Kaise hai._

_Sachin: Achhi hai. Hum kal chalenge jaha tum kaho ab khush._

_Purvi: Nahi._

_Sachin: Nahi matlab.._

_Purvi: Woh mujhe ice cream khane hai._

_Sachin: Raat ke 12o'clock tumhe ice cream khane hai. Aur waise bhi shaddi main toh ice cream thi na._

_Purvi: Ha lekin woh to butter scotch aur vanilla thi mera fav chocolate hai._

_Sachin: Woh toh thik hai lekin tum shaddi ke jode main ice cream khane chalogi._

_Purvi: Koi baat nahi main do minute main change karke ati hoon aap bhi change kar lo._

_She ran inside the bathroom and changed her clothes and they drove off to have her fav ice cream.._

* * *

**How will be sachvi's trip to purvi's fav spots? Tune in to know more..**

**Plzzz review mujhe pata hi nahi chalta ki story kaise hai.**


	5. Ek nayi shuruat

**Thank you all for reviews.**

* * *

**In sachivi's room**

It was 6'o clock and purvi was sleeping in the room. Sachin was awake as he is used to get up at 5 in the morning. After regular exercise and preparing the breakfast sachin enters his room to wake up purvi.

_Sachin(slightly pushing purvi's shoulder): Purvi.._

_Purvi: Ammm...sone do na._

_Sachin: Purvi uth jao nasta ready._

_Purvi: Amm... abhi nahi jao yaha se mujhe pareshan mat karo_

_Sachin(shaking vigorously): Purvi..Purvi_

_Purvi (Without looking towards him): Ananya ki bachi puri neend kharab kar di tere to.(and she grabbed a pillow and threw it on his face)._

_Sachin: Aww (caressing his nose) purvi.._

_Purvi(coming in senses and seeing sachin): Sorry woh maine jaan bujh ke nahi kiya. Mujhe laga ananya hai._

_Sachin: Koi baat nahi. Ab jaldi chalo breakfast kar lo uske baad hume jaana bhi to hai._

Sachin walked out of the room. Purvi looked at the watch beside her.

_Purvi(to herself): Abhi to sirf 6 hi baje hai ye itne subah kisiko uthane ka kya matab hai woh bhi chuti ke din. Aise kaunsi train pakadne hume._

**At the dining table**

Sachin was setting the table while purvi came out rubbing her eyes.

_Purvi(curiously): Breakfast main kya hai._

_Sachin: Aaj maine special breakfast banaya hai. Tum baitho main leke ata hu.(he went in the kitchen to bring his special breakfast)_

_Purvi(to herself): Special breakfast..wow..chalo subah subah uthne ka koi to faida hua._

_Meanwhile sachin brought the breakfast._

_Purvi(holding spoon and fork in her hands): Jaldi do mujhse wait nahi ho raha hai._

_Sachin(removing the plate from his special breakfast): Ye lo._

_Purvi:(giving khoda pahad aur nikla chuha look to breakfast): Ye kya hai.._

_Sachin: Carrot bean salad aur karela ka juice. Mera fav breakfast hai. Maine sabse pehle yahi banana sikha tha._

_Purvi(to herself): Had hai subah subah 6 baje neend kharab karke khila rahe to bhi kya ye ghas pus. Ye bhi koi khane ki chiz hai kache gajar kache palak aur uske upar ye chipchipa olive oil. Itna atyachar bhi kam laga toh uske upar karela ka juice ise peene se to aacha hai ki koi zeher pee le. Lagta hai CID crime branch se pehle central jail main duty karte the iss liye jail jaisa khana banaya hai.(and she made a frownng face)._

_Sachin(to himself): Dekho zara. Ek to subah subah muh pe pillow de mara phir bhi maine kuch nahi kaha. Aur ab itne mehnat se ye breakfast banaya hai maine woh bhi itna healthy aur nutritious aisa nahi ki tarif ke do shabd hi bol de. Upar se aisa chehra banaya hai jaise ki main ispe atyachar kar raha hu._

They finished their breakfast and purvi went inside the room to get ready and sachin started cleaning the mess.

**In sachvi's room**

Sachin entered the room after cleaning the dining table.

_Sachin(giving khofzada expressions)(to himself): Ye kya hai. Main 30 minute ke liye kitchen main tha aur purvi ne mere room ka ye kya hal kar diya. Ye gila towel ye bed pe kyu rakha hai. Aur ye mere kapde inhe cupboard ke bahar fek diya aur ye peanuts ise zameen pe kyu feka hai.(peanuts is sachin's fluffy teddy which his mom gave to him when he was 3)._

_Sachin: Purvi.._

_Purvi: Kya hua.._

_Sachin(pointing towards the bed): Ye kya hai._

_Purvi: Ye bed hai._

_Sachin: Woh to mujhe bhi pata hai. Lekin uske upar kya hai._

_Purvi: Towel.._

_Sachin: Toh wo waha kyu hai._

_Purvi(went picked up the towel and put it on the couch beside the bed): Ab khush._

_Sachin(controlling his anger): Maine use couch pe rakhne nahi kaha tha main tumhe puch raha tha ki wo towel bed pe kyu pada hai. Tumne mere kapde kyu feke hai aur peanuts ke saath aisa kyu kiya tumne._

_Purvi: Achha. Woh kya hai main naha ke nikle to maine towel as usual bed pe rakh diya. Mere kapde rakhne ki jagah nahi thi toh maine apke thore kapde nikal diye aur ye mota teddy cupboard main jagah le raha tha issliye ise maine bahar fek diya._

_Sachin: Dekho purvi tumhe jo karna hai karo par peanuts ko mota teddy mat kaho. Woh bura maan jayega._

_Purvi(laughing): Mota teddy bura maan jayega._

_Sachin(making childish face): Haan. Aur ab chalo jaldi packing karo hume jaana bhi hai._

Purvi started packing her things and sachin cleaned the mess in his room. He loaded the bags in the car and drove off towards goa as beach was first place in purvi's wish list.

**In the car.**

They both were getting bored with the deadly silence. So sachin started the radio to listen his fav song.

_Song: Mujhe tere mohobat ka sahara mil gaya hota._

_ Agar toofan nahi ata kinara mil gaya hota._

_Purvi(to herself): Ye kaunsa gaana chalaya hai sir ne. Sunke aisa lag ta hai ki koi abhi ke abhi so jayega. Pata nahi kaunse zamane ka gaana hai ye. 15 minute se singer ro raha hai pata nahi aur kitne der roaga.(and she changed the song)_

_Sachin: Ye gana kyu badla._

_Purvi: Mujhe pasand nahi aaya._

_Sachin: Woh mera fav song tha._

_Purvi(to herself): Aisa rone wala gaana fav song hai iseliye shakal aise ho gayi hai. Aadhe time aisa lagta hai ki khud rone wale hai aur aadhe time aisa lagta hai ki kisiko rula ke chodenge._

_Purvi: Ye mera fav song hai._

Song_: Radha tere chunri radha tera chala radha teri natkhat najariya._

_Radha tera jhumka radha tera thumka peeche peeche saari nagariya_

_Sachin(changing the song): Ye gaana nahi shor hai._

_Purvi(changing again): Ye bhi gaana nahi lori hai._

_Sachin(switching off the radio): Ab khush._

_Purvi: Bohot khush._

_And they reached goa._

**At Goa**

They went to hotel prestino where sachin had came before(remember the episode). There a lady sees sachin and waves. Sachin leaves purvi behind and approaches the lady.

_Purvi(to herself): Ye ladki kaun hai aur ye dono itna has has ke kyu baat kar rahe hai. Kahi ye sir ki koi purani dost ya..mujhe ja kar dekhna chahiye._

_Purvi went there and grabbed sachin's arm_

_Purvi(literary pulling sachin): Chaliye na mujhe ek bohot important kam hai._

_Sachin(feeling embarrassed): Excuse me._

_Purvi pulled him to the other corner of the lobby._

_Sachin: Kya hua purvi. Tum mujhe iss tarah khich ke kyu laye ho. Aisa kaunsa important kam hai tumhe._

_Purvi: Mujhe woh.. car ki chabi nahi mil rahi._

_Sachin: Car ki chabi kyu._

_Purvi: Car main saman pada hai use nikalne ke liye car ki chabi._

_Sachin: Car main se saman bell boy ne nikal kar room main rakh diya. _

_Purvi: Mujhe pata nahi tha._

_Sachin(smiling): Tumhe pata nahi tha ya tum.._

_Purvi: Main kya..._

_Sachin: Tumhe jalan ho rahi hai ki main uss ladki se baat kar raha tha._

_Purvi(showing fake anger): Mujhe kyu jalan hogi. Mujhe kya padi hai aap ek kya ek hazar ladkiyo se baat kijeye mujhe kya._

They went inside the room freshen up and headed towards the beach.

**At the beach**

_Sachvi were sitting together on the sea shore. _

_Sachin: Bohot khoobsurat hai na._

_Purvi:Kya._

_Sachin: Suraj aur samundar ek saath kitne beautiful lagte hai. Aisa lagta hai jaise pure din jalne wale ko thandak mil rahi ho._

_Purvi(smiling): Ha woh to hai._

_Sachin: Samundar hume kitna kuch sikhata hai na._

_Purvi: Jaise ki._

_Sachin: Jaise ki. Raaste main chahe kitna hi bada pathar kyu na ha use koshish kar kar ke katna. Kitne baar nadi isme apna mitha pani dalti hai phir bhi ye khara hi rehta hai jaise keh raha ho ki kuch bhi ho jaye apna astitva nahi chodna chahiye._

_Purvi: Chalo._

_Sachin: Kaha._

_Purvi: Ander_

_Sachin: Mujhe ander nahi jaana hai main yahi thik hu._

_Purvi(pulling his hand): Chalo.._

_And she ran towards water while sachin followed her. She stood in water giving a titanic pose._

_Sachin: Agar pani dekh liya ho to chalo varna hum bheeg jayenge._

_Purvi pulled sachin and he fell in water._

_Sachin(in angry tone): Ye kya kiya tumne_

_Purvi: Sorry woh _

_Sachin: Sorry chodo aur mujhe haath do._

_Purvi gave him a hand and he pulled purvi down beside him._

_Sachin: Haa.._

_Purvi: Aap mazak kar rahe the._

_Sachin: Kyu uska patent sirf tumhare paas hai._

_Purvi: Aapko to main chodungi nahi._

_Sachin: Achha rok sako to rok lo._

_And he started running on the shore with purvi behind him._

* * *

**_How will be there vacation trip will be in the next part._**

**_Plzz review itne kam review milte hai ki dil khata ho jata hai._**


	6. An Unforgettable Trip

**Thank you all for reviews.**

* * *

Sachin and purvi were running on the shore. After running a long distance.

_Purvi(sitting on the shore): Bas main thak gayi._

_Sachin: Maine kaha tha na mujhse nahi jeet paugi._

_Purvi(making faces): Ha ha aap toh bade champion ho._

_Sachin(proudly): Aur nahi toh kya._

_Purvi: Ab isme itna bhi khush hone ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Sachin(smiling)_: _Dil main dard chupana chod do._

_Haar pe maan jalana chod do._

_Jeetna to hamari fitrat hai._

_Tum uski umeed lagana chao do._

_Purvi: Ab agar shayari ho gayi ho toh chale late ho raha hai.(and she starts walking with a pout and sachin followed her smiling)._

_**Next day...**_

**At the hotel**

It was morning 5'o clock purvi was sleeping but sachin was awake.

_Sachin(shaking purvi vigorously): Purvi utho.._

_Purvi(in sleepy tone): Jao yaha se shoo.._

_Sachin: Purvi jaldi utho hume late ho raha hai._

_Purvi(wide awake due to vigorous shaking):Kya hua._

_Sachin: Jaldi ready ho jao hum late ho gaye hai._

_Purvi: Kya(and she looked at the watch) Abhi toh sirf paanch hi baje hai sachin hume imagica jana hai bureau nahi ki aap mujhe itni jaldi utha rahe hai aur waise bhi main bureau jaane ke liye bhi itni jaldi nahi uthti._

_Sachin: Achha thik hai nahi uthaunga tumhe jaldi par abhi to ready ho jao. Hum abhi niklenge toh das-gyarah baje waha pahuchenge._

_Purvi went to get ready and sachin packed all their things and loaded them into the car. They checked-out from the hotel and headed towards adlabs imagica._

**In the car**

Sachin was driving the car and purvi was sitting beside him. The radio was switched off because of usual reasons so purvi was busy looking outside the window enjoying nature's beauty.

_Purvi(literally shouting): Roko roko jaldi car roko._

_Sachin(applying brakes in haste): Kya hua ? tum thik ho? Koi probem hai?_

_Purvi(pointing her finger): Waha dekho na._

_Sachin: Waha toh sirf ped hai._

_Purvi: Ha woh aam ka ped hai na._

_Sachin: Ha toh._

_Purvi: Chalo na aam tod te hain._

_Sachin: Tumne itna chillake gadi aam ke ped se aam tod ne ke liye rukvayi hai. Agar aam hi chahiye toh hum kharid lenge iss tarah ped se todne ki zaroorat nahi hai._

_Purvi(making innocent face): Ab kharide hue aam main woh maza kaha jo tode hue aam me ata hai. Chalo na pleeeeeeease._

_Sachin(shooking his head): Aacha thik hai chalo._

_They went towards the tree. Purvi was trying to find a stone to hit mango._

_Sachin: Purvi mujhe kuch thik nahi lag raha agar kisine dekh liya toh._

_Purvi: Kuch nahi hoga koi nahi dekhega. Ab chinta chodo aur pathar dhundo.(and she found a stone)hat jao aur mujhe nishana lagane do._

_She hit the mango but missed the shot._

_Sachin: Ha.._

_Purvi: Ab isme itna bhi hasne wali baat nahi kabhi kabhi nishana nahi lagta._

_And she tried one more time but this attempt was also futile._

_Sachin: Lao mujhe do tumhare chakar main yahi raat ho jayegi._

_Purvi: Lo aur lagao nishana main bhi toh dekhu aapka nishana._

_Sachin shot the mango and it fell down._

_Sachin: Maine kaha tha na mujhe do tumse nahi hoga._

_Purvi: Ha ha thik hai by chance lag gaya hoga do teen aam girao toh man bhi maanu._

_He shot many mangoes and they all fell down. Purvi ran to collect them. She picked them up and started to run towards sachin but her leg struck in a stone and she with the mangoes fell on sachin and sachin fell on the hay behind him. They lost in each other eyes until a voice jerked them._

_Voice: Kaun hai waha par._

_Sachin: Lagta hai koi aa gaya ab hum kya kare._

_Purvi: Kya kare matlab aam uthao aur bhago._

_They both collected the mangoes and ran towards the car. Sachin started driving and they both fled before anyone could see._

_Sachin(still looking back): Bal bal bach gaye._

_Purvi(eating the mangoes): Waise aam bade tasty hai._

_Sachin: Yaha hum pitne wale the aur tumhe aam ki padi hai. _

_Purvi: Are churaye hue aam khane main jo maza ata hai woh kahi nahi ata._

_Sachin: Waise purvi_

_Purvi: Haan._

_Sachin: Tumhe chori ke chize itni pasand hai toh chor ban jati CID officer banne ki kya zaroorat thi._

_And he started laughing. _

**At Imagica**

_Purvi(entering the gate): Wow yeh to sachme badi aachi jagah hai._

_Sachin: Ha woh toh hai._

_Purvi: Mujhe toh samaj hi nahi aa raha ki pehle kaha jaye. Columbus..giant wheel ya phir water splash._

_Sachin: Jaha tumhara dil kare waha chalo._

_And they started going to different rides. After completion of all rides( All rides according to sachin not to purvi)._

_Purvi(pointing towards 360__): Chalo waha chalte hain._

_Sachin: (Looking towards 360__) Nahi main nahi chalunga tum jao._

_Purvi: Kyu aap bhi chalo na maza aayega. _

_Sachin(making excuse): Nahi main thak gaya hu mera man nahi hai._

_Purvi: Thak gaye itni jaldi. Chalo na yeh last ride hai._

_Sachin: Nahi main nahi aaunga._

_Purvi:(started pulling his arm) chalo chalo.._

_Sachin: Main nahi aaunga mujhe dar lagta hai._

_Purvi(laughing): Aapko ride se dar lagta hai._

_Sachin: Ha lekin sirf iss wali se._

_Purvi: Koi baat nahi main akeli chali jati hoon ab agar the great inspector sachin ko dar lagta hai to main kya kar sakti hu._

_Sachin: Dekho tumhe tana maar ne ki koi zaroorat nahi hai.(in stiff tone) Main ata hu tumhare saath._

_Purvi(in mischievous tone): Par aapko toh dar lagta hai na._

_Sachin: Itna bhi nahi lagta ab chalo._

_And they went to enjoy the ride. Which they enjoyed very well. They left imagica and headed towards purvi's last destination panvel khadi._

**At panvel khadi.**

Panvel khadi(here) is a landscape best known as sun-set point. Echo can be heard there. It's a kind of rocky place so they had to park his car at a distance and they reached the point after walking for more than half an hour.

_Purvi: Wow kitne beautiful sun-set hai._

_Sachin: Ha kafi beautiful hai._

_Purvi: Iska ek photograph nikalte hain.(and she took out the camera and handed it to sachin)mera sun-set ke saath photo nikalo._

_Sachin: Aacha thik hai(and he clicked her photograph)._

_The photo session lasted long and soon the night commenced._

_Sachin: Purvi raat ho gayi hain chalo gadi tak pahuchne main bhi der lagegi._

_Purvi: Aacha thik hai chalo.(her foot slipped on a rock)Aahhh.._

_Sachin: Kya hua._

_Purvi: Kya hua matlab dikh nahi raha hai gir gayi hoon._

_Sachin: Mera matlab hai ki kahi chot to nahi lagi._

_Purvi: Ab gir gayi hoon to zahir hain ki chot lagi hai._

_Sachin: Kaha chot lagi hai dikhao mujhe._

_Purvi(showing her leg): Yaha par._

_Sachin(embracing it softly): Lagta hai sprain aa gaya hai. Ghar chalo main pati bandh dunga. Tum chal paogi na._

_Purvi: Koshish karti hoon(she tried to get up but couldn't) main phir koshish karti hoon._

_Sachin: Koi zaroorat nahi hai waise hi lag gayi hai aur lag jayegi._

_Purvi: Nahi uthonge toh hum ghar kaise jayenge gadi toh bohot dur hai._

_Sachin(sitting on his knees in front of purvi): Chalo mere kandhe pe chad jao main tumhe utha ke le jata hoon._

_Purvi: Aap mazak kar rahe hai kya main jitni halki dikhte hoon utni hoon nahi aur waise bhi yeh raasta itna lamba aur pathrila hai. Aap mujhe utha ke kaise chalenge._

_Sachin: Main tumhe utha ke kaise chalunga yeh mera problem hai tum bas chad jao._

_Purvi placed her arms around his neck and sachin lifted her legs near his waist and started walking. Purvi was looking at the road which seemed endless and her worries grew every second._

_Purvi(after 15 min. of walking): Challo na thodi der baith jate hai itni der se chal rahe hain._

_Sachin: Purvi mujhe pata hai ki tumhe tension ho raha hai. Lekin hum abhi ruk nahi sakte tumhare pare main chot lagi hain aur tumhe rest ki zaroorat hain. Kafi raat ho gayi hain tumhe bhook bhi toh lagi hogi._

_And they reached the car after one hour. Sachin made purvi sit comfortably on the seat he went to the driving seat and they headed towards their home._

**At Sachvi's house**

_Sachin entered the house obviously lifting purvi but this time in bridal style. He made her sit comfortably on the bed and brought the first-aid kit._

_Sachin(aaplying medicine) Ab dard ho raha hai._

_Purvi(lost in him): Nahi._

_Sachin: Aachi baat hai. Ab tum aaram karo main khana banake lata hoon._

_He went inside the kitchen and brought food after some time._

_Sachin: Ye lo garma garam khana._

_Purvi: Kya hai khane main._

_Sachin: Khud hi dekh lo._

_Purvi(looking at the food): Wow Hyderabadi biryani._

_Sachin: Tumhe pasand hain._

_Purvi: Bohot._

_Purvi started eating her fav dish like a small kid relishing every bite and sachin was smiling seeing her._

_Purvi(after completing the food): Kha liya._

_Sachin: Chalo ab so jao._

_He made her sleep comfortably and went on other side of bed and slept._

* * *

**Actully yeh chapter maine plan nahi kiya tha mere di main jo aaya maine likh diya hope sabko aacha lage. Plzzz review. **


	7. Your feet n my boots

**_Thank you for encouraging reviews._**

* * *

_After some days purvi's leg recovered and they started with their regular routine._

**In Sachvi's room**

_Sachin's room was a total mess even after his too many warnings to purvi. He started taking deep breaths to control his anger but purvi entered before he could pacify himself._

_Purvi: Chalo so jate hain main bohot thak gayi hu._

_Sachin(in most possible calm voice): So to jayenge lekin kaha?_

_Purvi: Bed pe aur kaha._

_Sachin(bursting out): Bed pe ek inch ki bhi jagah chodi hai tumne jo uspe so jaye._

_Purvi: Ab itna chilane ki koi zaroorat nahi hai aur waise bhi sabse zyada jagah toh apke mote mumfali ne le rakhi hai._

_Sachin: Purvi tumse kitni baar kaha hai peanuts ko ulte seedhe naam se mat bulao._

_Purvi: Ab maine aise kaunse naam se bulaya use mumfali hi toh kaha hai._

_Sachin: Jaane do mujhe tumse behas nahi karni iske alava bhi mere paas kam hai._

_Purvi: Ha ha mere paas toh koi kam nahi hai._

_Sachin: Chalo kamse kam tumne admit to kiya._

_Purvi: Aap kehna kya chahte hain mere paas koi kam nahi hai._

_Sachin: Dekho purvi mera muh mat khulvao chup chap so jao kal jaldi uthna hai aur mujhe bureau main kam hai._

_Purvi: Kyu mujhe bureau main koi kam nahi hai._

_Sachin: Shreya aur freddy ki kahaniya sunne ke alava aur pankaj ke jokes pe hasne ke alava kam hi kaunsa hai tumhe bureau main. _

_Purvi: Oh hello woh sab humare family jaise hai aur family ke dukh dard batna koi bura kam nahi hai. Kamse kam aapke jaise sadi hui files main chehra ghusake nahi baithti main._

_Sachin: Files ko sort karna humari duty hai. Lekin yeh tumhe samaj nahi aayega._

_Purvi: Ha ha sab kuch toh aapko hi samaj ata hai. Samajdari ki dukan se jo shaddi karaye hai maa-papa ne. Aapko dekhke aisa lagta hai jaise ki 27yr ke body main koi 72yr ka admi ho jise perfection ki bimari ho. _

_Sachin: Kamse kam 24yr ki body main 6yr ke bache jaise ladki se to better hi hu jise mismanagement ki bimari ho. Mere life main kitne problems hai yeh main hi janta hu._

_Purvi: ha ha jaise mere zindagi to koi fairy tale hai. Aap main hote to aapko pata chalta._

_Sachin: Waise tum main hote na toh tumhe bhi pata chalta._

_Purvi: To ban jate hain 24 hr ke liye._

_Sachin: Matlab._

_Purvi: Matlab yeh ki 24 hr ke liye aap main ban jao aur main aap ban jati hu phir dekhte hai jisne galti ki woh har jayega aur dusre se mafi mangega. Agar manzor hai toh challenge accept karo._

_Sachn: Thik hai challenge accepted._

_Purvi: Toh phir ka subah se aap purvi aur main sachin. Good night._

_Sachin: Good night._

_And they both went to sleep._

_**Next morning..**_

_Sachvi were sleeping and suddenly sachin's alarm rang at 5'o clock._

_Purvi(in sleep): Bandh karo mere neend kharab ho rahi hai._

_Sachin(awake as he is used to get up so early): Main kyu bandh karu yeh sachin ka alarm hai._

_Purvi: Ha to aap kaun ho?_

_Sachin: Main aaj ke liye purvi hu aur purvi alarm bandh nahi karte._

_Purvi(waking up): Subah subah utha diya ab itni subah main kya karu._

_Sachin: Breakfast bana lo waise bhi aaj to yeh tumhara kam hai._

_Purvi: Ha thik hai ja rahi hu._

_And she went in the kitchen leaving sachin who was lying on the bed pretending to sleep as purvi sleeps at this time._

**In the kitchen**

_Purvi was trying to make breakfast but couldn't as it was her first time. She started dropping vessels in order to pick one. She messed with the flour and the whole kitchen was looking like an akhada where purvi was having kushti with the breakfast._

_Purvi(to herself): Shart to laga di par ap breakfast kaise banao mujhe to kuch nahi ata. Agar aur kuch try kiya toh pakka mujhe bachane ke liye fire brigade ko ana padega. Ab karu to karu kya. Kuch na kuch to karna hi padega soch purvi soch. _

_Purvi was trying hard to think meanwhile in the room sachin was restless as he was lying on the bed aimlessly for more than an hour and his heart beat increased each time he heard the vessels in the kitchen banging with the floor._

_Sachin(to himself): Yeh purvi breakfast bana rahi hai ya world war 3 kar rahi hai. Itna shor kahi usne mere kitchen ka satyanash to nahi kar diya. Mujhe jaa kar dekhna padega par agar main gaya toh main har jaunga. Lekin agar nahi gaya aur purvi ne kitchen main aag laga di to. Nahi nahi itni bhi bewkoof toh nahi hai purvi. Thodi der aur wait karta hu agar phir bhi aawaz bandh nahi hui toh chala jaunga._

_Purvi was trying hard for an idea and she got one._

_Purvi(to herself): Ek kam karti hu breakfast main fruits aur bread butter with juice rakh deti hoon. Juice pada hai bread butter main bana dungi aur fruits kat lungi._

_she took out the juice and made bread butter._

_Purvi(looking at fruits with knife in hand): Ab iska kya karu piche bar katne gayi thi toh ungli kat gayi thi koi baat nahi bina kate rakh deti hoon waise bhi apple toh kaise bhi kha sakte hain. Aur agar unhone kuch bola toh chup kara dungi waise bhi sachin toh main hu.(and she giggled)_

_Purvi placed an apple and a slice of bread butter in two plates arranged them at the dining table._

_Purvi(roaring like a lion): Breakfast ready hai jaldi aao._

_Hearing her voice sachin jumped out of bed and ran towards the dining table as if he has been free from a jail._

_Sachin(looking at the breakfast): Ye kya hai._

_Purvi: Breakfast aur kya._

_Sachin: Ise kaun khayega._

_Purvi(in orderly tone same as sachin): Tum khaoge aur kaun khayega ab ajeeb chehre mat banao aur breakfast khatam karo._

_Sachin sat quietly and ate the breakfast. Purvi completed the breakfast and went into the kitchen to clean the mess but after many futile attempts she threw everything in cabinet whose door was now on gods will. She ran into the room and threw all the mess below the bed._

_Purvi(in relieving tone): Ab jab tak hum wapas aayenge tab tak toh sab thik hi rahega uske baad ka badme dekhenge._

_And they both left for bureau._

**In the bureau**

_Sachin started sorting files but was interrupted by purvi._

_Purvi: Ahmm..waise aapko yaad ho toh aaj aap main hu aur main files sort nahi karti. _

_Sachin: Mujhe yaad hai main toh bas files nikal raha tha._

_Purvi: Jab yaad hai toh files nikal kiske liye rahe the._

_Sachin: Tumhare liye ab main tum hu toh tum bhi toh main ho aaj mere files tum sort karo._

_And he went away towards shreya after giving purvi his files._

_Sachin(to shreya): Good morning shreya._

_Shreya(in surprised tone): Good morning sir aapko koi kam hai._

_Sachin: Are nahi main toh free hu socha tumse baat karlu kafi din ho gayi hai na tumse baat kiye hue aur batao kaisa chal raha hai sab._

_Shreya: Kya batao sir main toh daya se pareshan ho gayi hu._

_Sachin: Kyu daya sir ne kuch kiya kya._

_Shreya: Yahi toh problem hai sir ki unhone kuch nahi kiya aapko pata kal mere cousin chacha ke bete ka birthday tha aur daya bhul gaye sab mujhe ghar pe puch rahe the ke daya kab aayega. Mere bua ko toh mauka mil gaya mujhe tana mar ne ka. Aur jab maine unse kaha toh bina kuch kahe sune so gaye bataye sir ye bhi bhala koi baat hui..._

_Sachin POV: Ye shreya bhi na pata nahi kaunsa topic leke baithi hai subah subah ab cousin chacha ka birthday kaun yaad rakhta hai jo unke bete ka bhi yaad rakhenge daya sir aur waise bhi aur bhi toh important chize hai na duniya main yaad rakhne ke liye. Pata nahi purvi ye sab kaise jhel ti hai aur upar se in faltu bato main sahanbhuti kaise deti hai. _

_Purvi POV: Sir aur shreya kya baat kar rahe honge zaroor daya sir ne kuch kiya hoga ja shreya share kar rahi hogi. Waha itni intresting baat chal rahi hai aur yaha main iss file main phasi hui hu. Pata nahi sachin ye files kaise sort karte honge mujhse to ek bhi nahi ho rahi hai._

_No case was reported in the bureau. Purvi was unwillingly trapped in the pile of files and sachin in the circle of complaints. Purvi managed to complete her files and took an oath not to touch any for a year. Meanwhile pankaj came and approached purvi._

_Pankaj: Purvi tumne sachin sir ko kahi dekha._

_Purvi: Tumhe unse jo bhi kam hai woh tum mujhe keh do._

_Pankaj(handling her a file): Thik hai to tum ye file complete kar dena main chalta hoon._

_Purvi: Main tumhari file kyu complete karu._

_Pankaj: Tumhe nahi karni toh sachin sir ko de dena woh kar denge._

_Purvi: Woh tumhari file kyu complete karenge._

_Pankaj: Purvi mere kya kisiki bhi file ho sir complete kar dete hai agar tumhe karana ho to apni bhi files de do sir kisiko mana nahi karte._

_Purvi POV: Ye pankaj aise toh pure din time pass karta hai aur badme ise file complete karane ke liye sachin yaad ate hain. Pata nahi sachin kaise sab ka itna boring kam kar dete hain. Mujhse toh apna hi kam nahi hota._

_Meanwhile sachin entered after an hour long talk with freddy which is really a big stress for a person like him._

_Sachin POV(looking at purvi): Pata nahi purvi sab ki batein kaise sunti hai really yeh duniya ka sabse bada stress hai. Sach hi keh rahi thi bechari bohot kam hai use. Itna sar dard toh 100 files sort karne main bhi nahi hota jitna ek din main ho gaya hai._

_Sachin sat on the chair placing his hand on his head meanwhile freddy entered once again to lighten his heart._

_Sachin(to freddy)(in strict orderly tone): Tumhare paas aur koi kam nahi hai. Pure din wife ka naam leke rote rehte ho iss liye ACP sir tumhara promotion nahi kar rahe. Kuch nahi toh records hi update kardo. Kabhi ulti seedhe list banate ho to kabhi kavita likhte ho koi to dhang ka kam karo. Ab jao aur koi kam karo mujhe apna chehra mat dikhana._

_Freddy(in crying tone): Main apse baat nahi karunga. Aap itna zor se daante ho. Aap hi ne to kaha tha jo bhi hai mujhe batao varna main toh purvi ko batane wala tha. Ab main aapko kabhi kuch nahi bataunga aap mere wife se bhi zyada zor se daante ho._

_Sachin POV: Main itna zor se daanta hu. Lekin purvi to roz mere baatein sunti hain woh toh kabhi kuch nahi bolti. Kahi main uspe zyada zyakti toh nahi karta itna kuch sunake ._

_They both finished their work and headed towards their home._

**In Sachvi's home**

_Sachin sat on the sofa juggling between thoughts of weather to apologize or not. Meanwhile purvi entered into the kitchen and opened the cabinet (one which was on god's will) and everything dropped from it. There was a large thud and sachin rushed into the kitchen and found his half kitchen on floor and purvi crying like a little kid. He took purvi out of the kitchen and made her sit on the sofa and sat in front of her on his knees._

_Sachin: Purvi tum ro kyu rahi ho._

_Purvi(sobbing): Sara kitchen kharab ho gaya mujhe pata hai aap gussa karoge._

_Sachin: To tum mere gusse se dar ke ro rahi ho. Main kya tumhe kha jaunga._

_Purvi(making baby face): Pata nahi shayad._

_Sachin(smiling): Chinta mat karo main tumse gusse main nahi hu._

_Purvi(smiling)Really.(and her smile turned into a frown)_

_Sachin: Ab kya hua._

_Purvi: Main shart to har gayi na._

_Sachin: Nahi tum nahi hari._

_Purvi: Kyu aapne toh sabki baat shanti se suni thi aap jit gaye._

_Sachin: Suni thi aur thodi bohot sunai bhi thi._

_Purvi: Matlab aap bhi har gaye._

_Sachin: Dekha jaye to haan. Purvi I am sorry._

_Purvi: Aap sorry kyu bol rahe hain._

_Sachin: Main kafi dominating aur non-adjusting behave kar raha hu bohot dino se. Mujhe choti choti baton pe itna react nahi karna chahiye tha. Maine tumhe bohot khari khoti sunayi mujhe maturely pesh ana chahiye tha. Sach kahu toh mera nature aisa nahi hai par naye badlav ki wajah se aisa ho gaya hai. Main tumhe promise karta hoon ainda aisa nahi hoga._

_Purvi: Waise sorry toh mujhe bhi bolna chahiye. Aap itna sara kam karte hain mujhse ek kam thik se nahi hota aur upar se main aapka kam bigad dete hoon. Main bhi promise karti hoon ki dhire dhire kam sikhne ki koshish karungi. Lekin yeh sara kabad jo maine failaya hai uska kya._

_Sachin: Koi baat nahi yeh sab main thik kar dunga._

_Purvi: Toh main bhi aapki help karti hoon._

* * *

**Yeh ****chapter** bhi maine plan nahi ki thi bas mood main aaya toh likh di hope you all like it.

**Plzzz review.**


	8. Rang jo lagyo

**Thank you every one for reviews.**

* * *

**In Sachvi's room**

_It was early morning and sachin was getting ready for his morning exercise. He put on his track pants and t-shirt and headed towards the door. He heard a voice and turned back._

_Sachin: Are purvi tum itni subah yaha kya kar rahi ho._

_Purvi(in sleepy tone): Kuch nahi bas neend khul gaye. Aap kaha ja rahe ho._

_Sachin: Main jogging karne ja raha hu. Tum chalo gi saath main._

_Purvi: OK. Main 2 mins. Main ready hoke ati hoon._

_She went inside washed her face and changed her clothes._

_Purvi(coming outside): Chalo._

_They both headed to the park._

**At the park**

_Sachvi were first to enter the park. There was deep silence at the park._

_Purvi: Itna sannata kyu hai yaha pe._

_Sachin: Subah ke 5'o clock hue hai purvi shanti to hogi hi. Aur waise bhi bheed bhaad main exercise karne ka maza nahi ata. Ab baatein chodo aur jogging shru karo._

_After jogging a short while(this short while is according to sachin not to purvi) purvi stopped._

_Sachin: Kya hua tum ruk kyu gayi._

_Purvi: Bas main thak gaye._

_Sachin (mischievously): Kuch zyada jaldi nahi thak gaye._

_Purvi: Aap kehna kya chahte ho waise bhi I am a better runner than you. _

_Sachin: Oh yeah. _

_Purvi: Yeah._

_Sachin: Thik hai to ek race lagate hain. Yaha se leke us bench tak. Phir dekhte hain kaun jeeta hai._

_Purvi: Ha ha dekh lete hai kaun jeeta hai. _

_And they both started running. Sachin was going to win the race but he slowed his speed and purvi won._

_Purvi: Woooo hu(singing) main jeet gaye tum har gaye. Ab batao who is the loser._

_Sachin(smiling seeing her childish attitude): Achha I am the loser._

_Purvi: Waise aap itne khush kyu ho rahe hai jeete toh main hu._

_Sachin: Bas aise hi._

_Sachin POV:(looking at purvi's smiling face) Agar harne ke inam main itni pyari smile milti hoon to ispar main zindagi bhar harne ke liye taiyaar hu._

_They reached their house and sachin went to the kitchen for preparing the breakfast while purvi went to freshen up._

**At the Dining table**

_Sachin: Ye lo tumhara breakfast._

_Purvi: Wow grilled sandwich with cheese Frankie mera fav. _

_Sachin: Aacha laga tumhe._

_Purvi: Woh sab to thik hai lekin aaj aap itne meherban kyu ho rahe ho mujhpe._

_Sachin: Ab isme meherban hone wali kaunsi baat hai mera maan kiya toh maine bana diya._

_Purvi: Lekin aapko to yeh sab nahi pasand._

_Sachin: Nahi mujhe yeh pasand hai._

_Purvi(taking his frankie in her hand): Ye bhi mujhe de do._

_Sachin: Tumhe maine frankie di hai na._

_Purvi: Ha lekin mujhe zyada bukh lag rahi hai. Aap salad kha lejiye._

_Sachin started eating salad._

_Purvi POV: (seeing sachin's relieved look) Mujhe pata hai aap mujhe khush karne ki koshish kar rahe ho lekin iska yeh matlab nahi hai ki mujhe aapki khushi ki nahi padi._

_They completed their breakfast. Sachin went into the kitchen to clean the mess._

_Purvi: Aap rehne dije main kar deti hoon ap fresh ho jaye phir hum bureau ke liye niklenge._

_Sachin: Tum pakka yeh sab kar dogi._

_Purvi: Ha pakka._

_Sachin went into their room and purvi started cleaning the mess._

_Purvi(to herself): Very good purvi tu sab kuch seekh rahi hai. Dekho toh zara yeh kitchen platform kaise shine kar raha hai. Aur bedroom... Oh no kahi maine woh gila towel bed pe toh nahi chod diya agar sachin ko mila toh aaj pakka mere shamat aa jayegi._

**In sachvi's room**

_Sachin entered into the room and saw the towel lying on the bed. He picked up the towel._

_Sachin(smiling): Purvi tumhari aur tumhari aadato ki mujhe ajib si aadat pad gayi hai. Ab toh ye samaj nahi ata ki tumhe ise bed pe fekna pasand hai ya mujhe ise bed se uthana. _

_He smiled kept the towel at its right position and went to freshen up._

**In the Bureau**

_Sachvi entered the bureau together. Purvi went outside waiting for shreya. Sachin spotted freddy sitting in corner of the bureau looking quite tensed._

_Sachin: Kya baat hai freddy koi probem hai._

_Freddy: Nahi koi probem nahi hai._

_Sachin: Dekho freddy agar koi problem hai toh tum mujhe bata sakte ho._

_Freddy: Nahi aap datoge._

_Sachin: Main nahi datunga OK. Ab toh batao kya baat hai._

_Freddy: Woh mere wife ne phir se mujhe danta bola ki main bohot mota ho gaya hu ab woh mujhse tabhi baat karegi jab main patla ho jaunga._

_Sachin: Tum chinta mat karo main tumhe diet chart likhke dunga tum use follow karna tumhara wajan kam ho jayega._

_Freddy: Pakka sir._

_Sachin: Ha pakka._

_Freddy: Pata hai sir aapki baat sunke mujhe bohot khushi hui._

_Sachin POV: Khushi toh mujhe bhi hui freddy. Aur shayad yahi khushi purvi ko bhi hoti hogi. Aapno ke problems solve karne ki khushi._

_Meanwhile shreya met purvi outside the bureau._

_Purvi: Kaha reh gayi thi tu. Pata hai main kitni der se tera wait kar rahi hu._

_Shreya: Mujhe thoda kam tha. Chal ab jaldi andar chal mujhe bohot sara kam khatam karna hai aur uske bad jana bhi hai._

_Purvi: Tujhe bohot kam hai to main tera thoda kam kar deti hoon._

_Shreya: Purvi mera investigation nahi paper work baki hain aur tujhse toh apna kam nahi hota mera kaise hoga._

_Purvi: Tu tension mat kar main tera paper work kar dungi._

_Shreya: Thank you purvi to main nikal ti hu.(and she went away)_

_Purvi POV(sorting shreya's files): Waise dosto ka kam karne bhi apna hi maza hai. Shayad ise liye sachin sabka kam itne intrest se karte hain unhe bhi aacha lagta hai sabhi help karna._

_No case was reported in the bureau and all the officers went to their houses._

**At Sachvi's house**

_Sachvi were present in the kitchen where sachin was cooking and purvi was attending her cooking classes._

_Sachin(with hands inside the wet flour): Dhyan se dekho kal tum atta gundna._

_Purvi: (Staring at the flour)Hmm.._

_Sachin: Ab isme hum thoda aur pani dalenge lekin zyada nahi varna atta..(purvi took some flour from her hands and applied it on sachin's right cheek)._

_Purvi(looking innocently at the thal): Varna atta.._

_Sachin: Varna atta patla ho jayega aur..(the same mischief repeated but this time with the left cheek)._

_Purvi( same puppy eyes): Aap baar baar ruk kyu jate ho ek bar main complete karo na._

_Sachin( taking out his hands from the flour): Abhi complete karta hoon(He bent forward towards purvi's face but she started running in the house)._

_Sachin(running behind her): Tumhe main chodunga nahi._

_Purvi: Chodne ke liye pehle pakad na padta hai._

_Purvi ran in the entire hall but stopped due to wall in the front and sachin at the back. Sachin moved towards her their faces an inch apart. Purvi was looking him with wide eyes. He softly touched her cheeks with his hands and leaned towards her ears._

_Sachin(whispering): Hisab barabar._

_He went towards the kitchen leaving purvi smiling._

* * *

**_I know mere bohot sare reviewers ko romance chahiye but try and understand ki yeh ek arrange marriage concept hai. 7th chapter main ek dusre ke saath adjustment main problems ka concept tha aur iss chapter main ek dusre ki thinking aur ek dusre ki aadato __ko accept karne ka concept hai. Next chapter main koi aur concept hoga. So guys plzz sabar rakho i promise yeh story iss month main puri ho jayegi kyunki uske baad mere college start hone wale hain aur MBBS college main time ki bohot kami hoti hain. _**


	9. At your side

**Thank you all for reviews and sorry for ate update actully mujhe apne theme pe story line nahi sujh rahi thi.**

* * *

**At Sachvi's house**

_Sachin and purvi were watching TV when sachin's phone rang. He picked up the phone and smiled seeing the caller ID_

_Sachin(on phone): Karthik itne din baad yaad ayi tujhe meri._

_Karthik: Mujhe to kamse kam yaad bhi ayi tune to shaddi bhi karli aur bataya bhi nahi bhul gaya kya dost ko._

_Sachin: Are aise koi baat nahi hai. Maine tere ghar pe phone kiya tha par aunty ne kaha ki tu out of india gaya hai._

_Karthik: Ha woh kuch kam tha. Ab ye sab chod aur dhyan se sun aaj raat ko mere yaha party hai aur maine sare dosto ko bulaya hai tujhe bhi ana hai aur bhabhi ko bhi leke ana hai aur iss bar main koi bahana nahi sununga._

_Sachin: Thik hai huzur-e-ala jaisa aapka hukum. Main aaj raat ko aa jaunga aur purvi ko bhi leke aaunga._

_Karthik: OK bye._

_Sachin: Bye._

_Purvi: Kya hua kiska phone tha._

_Sachin: Mere dost karthik ka phone tha aaj uske ghar pe party hai aur usne hum dono ko invite kiya hai._

_Purvi: Aapka dost bhi hai._

_Sachin: Ab isme itna chokne wali kaunsi baat hai. For your kind information mere bohot sare dost hai par woh toh sab kolkata main rehte hain iss liye tumne kisi ko dekha nahi. Aaj tum chalo mere saath main tumhe apne sare dosto se milvata hoon._

_Purvi: Ab toh mujhe bhi excitement ho raha hain party main jaane ka. _

_They went into their room to get ready._

**In Sachvi's room**

_Purvi was getting ready in front of mirror while sachin entered the room and looked purvi._

_Purvi: Main kaise lag rahi hoon._

_Sachin(with "Tumhe dekhke hosh udd gaye look"): Behadd khoobsurat.(coming into senses)matab aachi lag rahi ho. Ab chalo late ho raha hai._

_And they headed towards karthik's residence._

**At Karthik's House.**

_Karthik(seeing sachvi): Welcome abode. Mujhe bohot aacha laga tujhe dekh ke._

_Sachin(smiling): Mujhe bhi. And by the way she is purvi my wife._

_Karthik(shaking hands with purvi):Milke khushi hui._

_Purvi: Mujhe bhi._

_Someone's voice interrupted their conversation._

_Voice: Lagta hain mujhe dekhna kisiko aacha nahi lagta._

_Sachin(turning back): Adi what a pleasant surprise kaisa hai tu._

_Adi: Waisa hi hu jaisa pehle tha maine kaunsa shaddi karli hain jo badal jaunga._

_Sachin: Tu na kabhi nahi sudhrega._

_Adi(looking at purvi): Waise yeh Miss world kaun hai._

_Sachin(In stern voice and " Aisa dubara mat bolna look"): Yeh mere wife hai purvi._

_Adi: Nice to meet you._

_Purvi: Same here._

_Sachvi were standing in one corner of the room._

_Karthik(to sachin): Chal sab tera waha wait kar rahe hain._

_Sachin: Nahi main yaha thik hu._

_Karthik: Mujhe pata hai tune saat janam saath rehne ka vada kiya hai par thodi der agar dost ke saath chalega to bhabhi bura nahi manege._

_And he took sachin towards the other corner of room leaving purvi alone._

_Purvi was looking towards sachin who was chatting with his friends and having fun. A smile crept on her face seeing him in an all new avatar. Someone placed his hands on her shoulder. She turned back with a jerk._

_Purvi(with shocked expressions): Aap yaha sachin toh karthik ke saath hain._

_Adi(with evil smile): Mujhe pata hain iss liye toh main yaha aaya hu._

_Purvi(sensing his intensions): Aap kehna kya chahte hain._

_Adi: Mera matlab hain ki aap yaha akeli hain toh main aapko company dene aa gaya._

_Purvi: Aapko taklif karne ki zaroorat nahi hain main thik hu._

_Adi: Ab usme taklif ki kaunsi baat hain.(offering his hand) A dance._

_Purvi: No thanks mujhe dance karna nahi ata. Main sachin ke pass jati hu.(and she turned back)_

_Adi: (catching her wrist) Waise itni kya jaldi hai aapko jaane ke._

_Purvi: Aap mera haath chodiye varna aapke liye aacha nahi hoga._

_Adi(coming closer): Aacha main bhi toh sunu kya bura hoga mere saath._

_Purvi(shouting): Aap ye thik nahi kar rahe hai._

_Everyone heard purvi's voice and rushed towards her._

_Sachin: Purvi kya hua tum itne zor se kyu chilai aur adi tu yaha kya kar raha hai._

_Adi: Main to yahi pe khada tha ki yeh aayi aur mujhe dance ke liye puchne lagi maine kaha aacha nahi lagta toh mera haath pakad liya aur jab maine aapna haath chudvaya toh yeh batamize karne lagi. Woh toh teri wife hai iss liye maine kuch nahi kaha._

_Purvi: Nahi sachin ye juth bol raha hai main..(Sachin cut her words by showing his hand and turned towards adi.)_

_Sachin(Fiery eyes): Himmat kaise hui teri purvi ke saath batamize karne ki._

_Adi: Maine batamize ki. Teri biwi ne batamize ki. Woh.._

_Sachin: Adi stay in your limits. Tu jiske bare main baat kar raha hai woh meri wife hai aur main uske bare main ek bhi galat baat bardash nahi karunga._

_Adi: Tujhe meri baat par bharosa nahi hai. Hum itne purane dost hain. Mera nahi toh kamse kam dosti ka to lihaz kar liya hota._

_Sachin: Dosti ka lihaz karke hi aise baat kar raha hu. Baki agar koi aur hota aur usne aise badkirdari ki hoti toh woh apne pairo pe khada nahi hota._

_Adi: Tu mujhe dhamki de raha hai._

_Sachin: Nahi seekh de raha hu chahe toh warning samaj le. Lekin aainda aise harkat karne se pehle yaad rakhna ki main warning ek hi baar deta hoon._

_Sachin(wrapping his arm around purvi's shoulder): Chalo purvi._

_Sachin took purvi from the party and drove off towards their house._

**At Sachvi's house**

_Sachin opened the door in anger as if he was going to break it._

_Purvi POV: Kahi sachin mujhse naraz to nahi hai. Aisa toh nahi ki sabke samne izzat rakhne ke liye unhone mera side liya lekin unhe lagta hai ki adi sach bol raha tha. Agar aise baat hai to mujhe unhe explain karna padega ki meri galti nahi hai._

_Purvi went towards sachin and placed her hand on his shoulder._

_Purvi: Mujhe aapse baat karne hai._

_Sachin: Purvi mujhe abhi kisi se baat nahi karni._

_Purvi: Aap meri baat sun to lo main aapko sab explain kar dungi._

_Sachin: Mujhe koi explanation nahi chahiye._

_Purvi(with tears in eyes): Aap meri baat bhi sunna gavara nahi karte._

_Sachin(in calm tone): Mujhe explanation nahi chahiye matlab ye nahi hai ki main tumhari baat nahi sunna chahta. Iska matlab yeh hai ki main tumhari baat pe bharosa karta hoon aur tumhe use explain karne ki koi zaroorat nahi hain._

_Dekho purvi agar tumhe aisa lagta hai ki maine tumhara side iss liye liya kyun ki mujhe apni izzat bachani thi toh tum galat soch rahi ho. Maine tumhara side iss liye liya kyun ki tumne kaha ki woh juth bol raha hai aur main tumhari baat par trust karta hoon. Tumhe yeh explain karne ki zaroorat nahi hain ki tumne aisa kyu kaha. Main pati hu tumhara aur yeh zindagi hai nahi main judge hu aur nahi humari zindagi koi court ki tumhe katghere main khada rakh ke saawal puche jaaye aur tumhe har jawab pe sabut dena pade. Ab chalo yeh sab chodo aur rona bandh karo_

_Purvi(wiping her tears): OK. Sachin mujhe bukh lag rahi hain waha party main bhi kuch nahi khaya._

_Sachin(Smiling): Aacha kya khaogi batao main bana deta hoon._

_Purvi(childishly): Chalo na kahi bahar chalte hai dinner karne._

_Sachin: Thik hai chalo(and he turned towards the door)._

_Purvi: Sachin._

_Sachin(turning back): Ha._

_Purvi hugged him tightly._

_Sachin(hugging back): Ab kya hua._

_Purvi(removing from the hug): Kuch nahi._

_And they drove to the restaurant._

* * *

**Ye chapter maine trust based concept pe likha hai hope you all like it.**


	10. Love Commences

**_Thank you all for reviews and sorry for being late._**

* * *

_Sachvi had dinner at the sea view restaurant._

_Sachin: Purvi chalo gadi mein baitho bohot der ho gayi hai._

_But purvi was not in the mood of sitting in the car she was enjoying the cool breeze blowing at the sea shore._

_Purvi: Thodi der ruk jayein._

_Sachin: Aur thodi der ruk ke kya karenge?_

_Purvi: Sea side pe walk._

_Sachin: OK._

_And they started walking at the sea side. There was no conversation truly there was no need of any conversation their silence spoke a hundred words. The cool breeze was getting cooler and purvi started feeling cold as she was wearing a sleeveless party dress. She brought her arms closer and started rubbing them with her palms. Sachin saw her and smiled a little then he removed his jacket and gave it to purvi. Purvi wore the jacket and they exchanged a smile. After some time they headed towards their home._

**At Sachvi's house**

_Sachvi entered the house changed their clothes and went to sleep or only sachin went to sleep. Purvi was lying on the other side of bed with her mind full of thoughts. She was experiencing a unique combination of feelings some known some new. She shifted her gaze towards sachin who was sleeping. His face was reflecting shades of innocence and satisfaction. She gently placed her hand on his arm and slept._

_Next morning…_

_Sachin woke up but couldn't find purvi so he went out of the room. There was a voice coming from the kitchen so he went there._

_Sachin: Purvi tum yaha kitchen mein who bhi itni subah_

_Purvi: Who main breakfast bana rahi thi._

_Sachin: Tumhe kya zaroorat thi breakfast banana ki main bana leta._

_Purvi: Lekin aaj mera dil kar raha tha iss liye maine breakfast banaya who bhi specially aapke liye. Ab aap dining table pe jaake baitho main breakfast leke ati hoon._

_Sachin went and sat on the dining table while purvi brought the breakfast._

_Sachin(opening the lid of vessel)(with confused expressions): Ye kya hai?_

_Purvi: Upma kyu aacha nahi dikh raha._

_Sachin: Are nahi aise koi baat nahi hai main toh bas puch raha tha._

_Purvi: Ab baatein chodo aur taste karke batao kaisa hai.(and she served the upma into the plate)_

_Sachin POV(after tasting the upma): Ye upma hai ya zeher. Suji puri tarah paki nahi hai namak kam hai aur lal mirchi zyada. Purvi ko batana padega (seeing purvi's smiling face) nahi use bataunga toh uska dil tut jayega waise bhi itni kashish se usne yeh breakfast banaya hai._

_Purvi: Kaisa hai?_

_Sachin: Bohot aacha hai._

_Purvi: Really._

_Sachin: Ha sachme bohot aacha hain._

_Purvi(sitting on the chair beside him): Lao mujhe bhi do._

_Sachin: Kya dun tumhe?_

_Purvi: Chand had hai upma kha rahe ho toh wahi doge na. Ab jaldi se upma pass karo mujhe bohot bukh lag rahi hain._

_Sachin: Tum upma nahi kha sakti._

_Purvi: Kyu nahi kha sakti._

_Sachin: Kyunki main upma kha raha hu iss liye._

_Purvi: Ha toh main kaunsa aapka hissa chin rahi hoon maine hum dona jitna upma banaya hain. Ab kahani karna bandh kijeye aur upma paas kijeye._

_Sachin's face turned pale he passed her the upma with trembling hands and lowered his face._

_Purvi(after eating the upma): Ahoo..Ahoo._

_Sachin(giving her glass of water): Tum thik to ho._

_Purvi: Ye upma hai ya forensic lab ka chemical. Ye kis angle se aapko aacha laga._

_Sachin(in explaining tone): Ab itna bhi bura nahi hai ye._

_Purvi: Bura ye bhayankar hain aap ise kha kaise rahe the._

_Sachin(making childish face): Woh tumne itne pyaar se banaya toh maine kha liya._

_Purvi: Main aapko pyaar se zeher dungi toh aap kya zeher kha lenge._

_Sachin(innocently): Shayad._

_Purvi started crying._

_Sachin: Purvi I am sorry tum ro mat._

_Purvi(sobbing): Aap kyu sorry bol rahe hain aap ne kya kiya hai main hi hu jise ek kam thik se nahi hota breakfast tak nahi banta dhanka. Mere wajah se aap ko jail ke khane se bhi bura khana khana pada. _

_Sachin: Purvi let it be koi baat nahi pehle pehle hota hai mujhse bhi pehle aacha khana nahi banta tha. Patience rakho tumhe kuch din mein khana banana aa jayega. Tum baitho main ye mess clean kar deta hoon._

_Purvi:OK _

_Sachin started cleaning the mess and purvi was lost in him._

_Sachin(noticing her eyes fixed on him): Purvi..(loudly)Purvi._

_Purvi(coming out of thoughts): Kya hua?_

_Sachin: Ye mujhe tumse puchna chahiye. Kya baat hai itni khoyi hui kyu ho?_

_Purvi: Koi baat nahi hain everything is alright._

_Sachin: Are you sure?_

_Purvi: Ya._

_Suddenly purvi's phone rang as shreya called her._

_Purvi: Hi shreya kaisi hai tu._

_Shreya:Main thik hu maine tujhe kam se phone kiya tha._

_Purvi: Itni subah tujhe kaunsa kam hai aur waise bhi aaj to hum shopping pe ja rahe hain._

_Shreya: Ha ja rahe hain maine tujhe yahi remind karne ke liye phone kiya tha. Toh thodi der baad imperial mall ke bahar milte hain OK bye._

_Purvi: Bye._

_Sachin: Kiska phone tha?_

_Purvi: Shreya ka aaj hum shopping pe ja rahe hain na._

_Sachin(taking out his card from his wallet and giving it to purvi): Ye lo._

_Purvi: Iska main kya karungi?_

_Sachin: Kyu shopping tum bina paiso ke karne wali ho._

_Purvi: Ha toh mere paas mera card hain main usme se shopping karungi._

_Sachin: Ha lekin ab tum use shopping nahi karogi._

_Purvi: Kyu nahi karungi main hamesha apne paiso se hi shopping karti hoon._

_Sachin: Ha toh ye bhi tumhare hi paise hain aur jab tak ye khatam nahi ho jate tum apne salary use nahi karogi._

_Purvi: Agar main aapki salary kharch karungi toh aap kya karenge aur waise bhi mere ane se pehle bhi toh aapke paise kharch ho hi jate the na._

_Sachin: Nahi tumhare ane se pehle main apni salary maa ko bhejta tha aur thoda amount apne paas rakhta tha par ab tum aa gayi ho toh ye main tumhe de raha hu aur tum mujhe har mahine 10-15 thousand rupees de dena mere liye kafi hoga. Ab chalo mujhe der ho rahi hain main bureau ja raha hu tum shopping enjoy karna.(and he headed towards the bureau)_

_Purvi was constantly looking at the card with a different feeling and after sometime she went to the mall._

**At the mall**

_Purvi, Shreya and Tarika were at mall. But today there was a different charm on purvi's face while shopping. Tarika spotted that something unusual._

_Tarika(in teasing tone): Waise aaj lagta hai purvi pura mall hi kharid legi kyu purvi pehle toh tujhe shopping main itna intrest nahi aaya._

_Purvi: Ab aise bhi koi baat nahi hain._

_Shreya: Kya tarika ab aise baatein koi apne doston ko thodi batata hai._

_Tarika and shreya started laughing._

_Purvi(making childish face): Mujhe tum logo se baat nahi karni hain._

_Tarika: Aacha thik hai hum nahi bolte tujhe kuch khush._

_Purvi: Bohot khush._

_They shopped for more than half a day then they moved towards their home._

**At Sachvi's House**

_Purvi entered the house with a broad smile on her face and lots of bags in her hand. She desperately wanted to meet sachin as she wanted to show him all the stuff she brought. She searched the whole house but could not find sachin. So she called him._

_Purvi(on phone): Hello sachin aap kaha hain._

_Person(on phone): Hello purvi main sir nahi pankaj bol raha hu._

_Purvi: Pankaj sachin ka phone tumhare pas kya kar raha hai aur sachin kaha hain._

_Pankaj: Yaha sir ko goli lag gayi hain aur situation serious hain.(and he disconnected the call)_

_Purvi: Kaha ho tum aur sachin ko kya hua hello hello.(and she again called sachin's no. but no one picked it up)._

_She sat on the sofa with a thud. The words were running in her brain making numerous possibilities with the second more dreadful than first. She started crying uncontrollably after a few minutes. After half an hour someone belled the door but purvi was busy crying on the possibilities so she didn't hear it. After a few futile attempts the person opened the door with his keys and entered the house. He started searching purvi and heard someone crying on the sofa. He went there and gently placed his hands on purvi's shoulder. Purvi saw him and her red eyes started glittering and she pounced upon him like a five yr kid pouncing on his father._

_Sachin(softly caressing her hair): Kya hua purvi tum itna kyu ro rahi ho._

_Purvi: Wo pankaj usne kaha ki aap serious hain._

_Sachin: Main nahi purvi mamla serious tha woh aapradhi pakde gaye the aur hum unka confession le rahe the. Mujhe toh bas haath pe goli lagi hain woh bhi lagi nahi hain chu ke nikal gayi bas.(and he showed her his hand)_

_Purvi : Toh aisa kyu nahi bola pata hain main kya kya soch rahi thi(and she started crying again)._

_Sachin came near her and hugged her tightly. She stopped crying and hugged him even more tightly._

_Purvi(in the hug): Sachin._

_Sachin: Hmm.._

_Purvi: Aap mujhe kabhi chodke mat jana._

_Sachin: Nahi jaunga...(placing his hand on her head) Kabhi nahi jaunga. _

_Sachin(removing from hug): Ab rona bandh karo aur chalo._

_Purvi: Kaha?_

_Sachin: Jaha main le ja raha hu waha._

_And they both headed towards the restaurant where they had dinner and after dinner sachin took her to marine drive._

_Purvi: Hum yaha kyu aaye hain?_

_Sachin(holding her hand): Pata chal jayega._

_He took purvi at the sea side and made her sit and he sat beside her._

_Purvi: Hum yaha kyu baithe hain._

_Sachin: Taare ginne._

_Purvi(confusingy): Taare ginne?_

_Sachin: Ha tum pole star ke left side wale ginna main right side wale ginta hoon jiska no. zyada woh jitega._

_Purvi: OK_

_And they started counting stars._

_Purvi: Kitne hue?_

_Sachin: Pole star ko ginke 2917 hue._

_Purvi: Aap pole star nahi le sakte woh maine liya hain._

_Sachin: Aacha thik hain tum pole star rakh lo._

_Purvi: Mujhe nahi chahiye waise bhi aapke side pe zyada stars hain._

_Sachin: Aacha toh tum mera side le lo._

_Purvi(making face)_

_Sachin: Aacha toh pura tum hi rakh lo._

_Purvi: Bas itna hi rakhu._

_Sachin: Nahi chahiye toh moon bhi rakh lo._

_Purvi: Bas aur kuch nahi doge mujhe._

_Sachin: Mujhe bhi rakh lo._

_Purvi: Ek shart pe rakhungi._

_Sachin: Kya._

_Purvi: Ek aacha farmebaddar pati banna padega. Aur roz khana bhi banana padega.(hugging him) kuch karo na karo hamesha mere saath rehna padega._

_Sachin: Hamesha saath rahunga...(holding her face in palms)Purvi_

_Purvi(lost in his eyes): Hmm.._

_Sachin: I love you._

_Purvi(smiling): I love you too._

* * *

**_I am ending this story here. At the confession. I know the confession in nor funny nor filmy but in arranged marriages pyaar aur confession achanak hi ho jata hai. I know some people wanted hard-core romance and purvi getting pregnant. I am sorry i can't write hard-core romance bcoz i don't know how to frame one but if any of you has ideas then he/she can write it and send it to me i will definitely publish it as the next chapter. I don't have time as my college is going to start from monday but i will definitely write an OS on sachvi's child if i get time. I am not going to leave ff and write stories but with a big gap. I will continue reviewing stories. Plzz review this chapter._**


End file.
